destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derp2000/Top 5 Exotic Weapons less used in PvP in Y02 Destiny
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS IF YOU GUARDIANS HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENTS SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: Now that I have made my recommendations for top 5 Exotic weapons to use, now it's time for the top 5 Exotic Weapons used less and less in PvP in Y02 Destiny (not in order): 1.) Hawkmoon - Remember when the Hawkmoon used to be one of the best Exotics to use. The stacking, the high damage and long range, this gun was all for some Guardians in Y01 Destiny. Since the nerf, there hasn't been many Hawkmoons used in PvP and, well, it's kinda made the crucible a bit boring. Even though Hawkmoon was too OP, there were some guns that could counter it and beat the gun. Now with Y02 Destiny, many guns can now beat this gun. '2.) Red Death '- I also remember Red Death being in the top, but now I don't see them as much as oftern. The gun is still pretty decent, but more and more Guardians are moving to weapons like MIDA Multi-Tool and TLW, which I somewhat sad, both Bad Juju and Red Death haven't seen some major game time. Although it hasn't disappeared from PvP, the numbers of using this gun are diminishing. '3.) Bad Juju '- Bad Juju wasn't as good as Red Death, but it was still definetly useful when playing with the right roll. I use Bad Juju and I haven't really seen anybody else use Bad Juju. That just shows that the majority uses only the "mainstream" weapons. '4.) No Time To Explain '- So if you can see the pattern already, most of these Exotic Weapons are Pulse Rifles. The gun is like The Stranger's Rifle, but in a Exotic form and with a few modifications, but this gun isn't all too useful. I would pick Nirwen's Mercy or the other 2 Pulse Rifles to use than this gun. It's new perk, Rewind Again, is great when you have great accuracy shooting percision shots, but that's the only good thing (besides range) about this gun. There are many more guns to use other than this. '5.) Fabian Strategy '- This TTK gun is a pretty decent gun, high fire rate with low impact, has many bullets, and the perk, Persistence, so it should be decent. Well, it is, but most Titans (and Guardians, in general) found out that there are weapons such as Doctrine of Passing are easier to use than Fabian Strategy, and I don't blame it. The gun is useful, but it's an exotic, and there are other Exotics that are good or your favorite Exotic that you want to use, so that's why you don't see a great amount of Titans using it. If you guys have any comments or any other Exotics that are either disappointing or you don't really see often, feel free to put it down below at the comments section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts